narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Gitai
was a shinobi who hailed from the Land of Demons and appeared in Naruto Shippūden the Movie. Personality He was overconfident in his abilities and was very gruesome during battle, while also abusing the extra chakra with overly powerful techniques simply to show off. He was very cruel and mocked his opponets. Gitai has been described as being crazy yet manly. He apparently held the same goals as Yomi.Naruto Shippūden the Movie Booklet Appearance Gitai had pale white skin, white shoulder-length hair and red eyes. He had a blue cloth around his mouth. He wore a white attire with a hexagram symbol similar to the rest of the Gang of Four, a blue sleeveless shirt inside, and martial artist shoes. When he transformed he became much bigger and gained two extra sets of arms and a tail. His skin also became a tanish colour and he gained green markings on his arms and faces. He also gained extra faces. Abilities Gitai was shown to be the muscles of the team. Whilst under the influence of Yomi's dark chakra, he made great use of his huge form to strike with his powerful fists. His preferred combat tactics revolved around his strength and earth chakra. With his large fists, he could punch ten times harder than a normal man. His earth techniques would then be at its highest potential. He could encase his opponents in walls of rock or infuse himself with rock to form a powerful armour. He could use this armour for defence and/or offence. When being overpowered, he can create an enhanced version of his armour. With his earth chakra, he also can launch tracking projectiles, and blast targets by stamping it. During the night in freeing Mōryō's soul, Gitai was given Fire Release chakra instead, which he showed proficiency in creating a circle of flames on the ground, combining with Setsuna's wind to create a tornado of intense conflagration that could blow away and burn their adversaries simultaneously. His control over the fire was such that he could force the tornado to detonate once he deemed it has killed his opponents. Gitai's trump card, however, is to force the chakra snake out and drink the dark chakra, which allows him to transform into an Asura-like entity, with the ability to launch bombs in the earth every time he punches the ground. Unfortunately for him, this causes him to be unstable, which, with a powerful strike, can lead to his body exploding. He also had an enhanced sense of smell similar to the Inuzuka clan's. Plot Overview Gitai was a member of Yomi's team who were on a quest to release the demon Mōryō. In the beginning of the movie, he teamed up with Setsuna to kill the guards of Mōryō's prison. Later, during the attack on the temple Shion resided in, he and his team ran into Naruto and his team. During the fight, he made good use of his earth chakra to adjust the terrain to his team's advantage. After the group was chased away by Sakura and Lee, Setsuna ordered Gitai to track Kusuna down with his nose. During Gitai's second battle with Naruto's team, Gitai fought Lee. He quickly began pushing Lee back with his earth-based ability to shift the ground and transform into a huge rock statue using his Earth Release: Hardening Technique. After he began mocking Lee's taijutsu abilities, Lee began opening the Eight Gates, enabling him to destroy Gitai's stone armour. He went from the third to the fifth gate, but it was not enough to defeat Gitai. Then Gitai ingested some of the chakra snakes from his arm, after which he transformed into a giant six-armed three-headed demon. Every time Gitai would hit the ground with his arms, bombs would be launched at Lee. If Lee were to land on that spot, the bombs would detonate. Lee was forced to start using the Drunken Fist (brought on by taking a whiskey-laced chocolate given to him by Might Guy), with which he was able to break through Gitai's defences. His body became unstable because of the transformation, Gitai exploded and died leaving a purple cloud in the sky. Kusuna was disappointed in his effort. Trivia *Gitai can mean " or . References de:Gitai